lamulana2fandomcom-20200214-history
9th Child
9th Child is the final guardian and boss of the game. They are at the very end of Spiral Hell. To initiate the battle, chant all 10 Mantras simultaneously with the Djed Pillar. Form 1 At the start of the fight, the 9th Child will remain stationary for a few seconds before moving, use this time to pile on some damage to it, it will move around and then slam into the ground, shortly thereafter causing tendrils to pierce through the ground. Use Flares, or the Whip/Axe. Form 2 In this form, it is a mass of tendrils popping out of the ground which also affect movement as well as levitating debris appearing out of the ground. There are several attacks it can do: It can send a hand out to shoot lighting, preventing you from moving past it until it recedes. A Tendril with a sword will swing, you can walk underneath the sword, around the tendril as the sword will only hurt you. Another tendril will have spouts that shoot energy orbs. The weak point is the part with the head that pops out and moans. Form 3 In this form you have to reach the upper part of the area to attack. There are several attacks it can pull off: It can shoot lasers out of it's eyes from above, have Eye stalks shoot beams horizontally and shoot balls of electricity at you. For you to actually reach the face you need to jump onto the tendrils that appear out of the walls which alternate, which will raise you to strike the vulnerable point. As soon as you switch to this phase from the 2nd phase, jump on the levitating debris that shows up or use the tendril that appears on the right and chant the Sol Mantra and Mani Mantra simultaneously with the Djed Pillar. Then, attack the eyes, preferably with the Whip, Axe or Flares, but most ideally with 2-3 Bombs. Form 4 The Final phase of the fight is against a smaller version of the 1st phase's form. Strike it with a weapon a few times and it blinks, it then begins to use the signature attacks of every guardian * Fafnir: It will launch fireballs upward * Vritra: It will shoot fireballs in a spiral * Kujata: It will use a Volcanic Eruption * Jormungund: It will launch Missiles * Amon-Ra: It will try and crush you * Anu: It will launch gears * Surtr: It will use a large tendril to hit you * Echidna: It will use a Tri-Spiral laser which can be telegraph the direction it spins based on how the 9th Child moves * Hel: It will fire off 2 lances, one after the other After it uses Kujata's attack and switches to Jormungund's it will not use Fafnir's as it can only use a max of 3 at one time until you damage it enough when it will randomly choose an attack to use against you. Whip it or Flare it. After the boss is defeated, use the Beherit to absorb the 9th Child. Then, the Escape Sequence begins. Category:Guardians